


Better Make You Be Mine

by PosseMagnet



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sam's Long Hair, Trickster - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/PosseMagnet
Summary: This was the third fairytale they’d been thrown into. It makes Dean long for the days when Gabriel was the only “trickster” they knew.





	Better Make You Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Three word Facebook prompt. 
> 
> The words: tower, butterfly, rose.
> 
> Title is from "Rapunzel" by Novak.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dean comes to, lying in a field.

 

“Son of a bitch!” he shouts.

 

This was the third fairytale they’d been thrown into. It makes him long for the days when Gabriel was the only “trickster” they knew. He stands, scrubbing his palms against his jeans. The familiar texture calms him.

 

Circling to survey the land, he finds a tower.

 

“You have _got_ to be fucking _kidding_ me,” he grouses already suspecting he knows which fairy tale they’re in this time.

 

He strides around the tower, predictably finding just one window, no stairs. “Fucking Rapunzel,” he curses angrily.

 

The base of the tower is encircled by thorny rose bushes. Butterflies, actual fucking fairytale _butterflies_ rested on the roses.

 

“Sammy?” Dean shouts in the direction of the window. “Come on, Sammy!”

 

“Uh—Dean?” Sam’s voice filters down to him. “I-I… uh… can’t come to the window Dean.”

 

“I don’t wanna do this anymore,” Dean grumbles.

 

“Dean…” Sam sounds as annoyed as Dean feels.

  
Reluctantly Dean turns his face toward the high window, and intones in a flat, angry voice, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.”

 

Thankfully, and before he need go further, a long golden braid lowers from the tower. Sam’s irate face appears in the window on the other end.

 

Dean doesn’t even try not to laugh.

 

“Damnit, Dean,” Sam’s bitchface is lost on Dean, as he fashions a loop at the end of the braid and sticks his foot in.

 

“Come on, cutie. Alley-oop,” he tugs the braid.

 

He’s still laughing when Sam pulls him through the window. He uses his boot knife to cut the ridiculous braid off Sam’s head.

 

“You know what we need to do, Dean,” Sam says, impatiently.

 

“True love’s kiss,” he winks. “Ready, princess?”

 

Sam rolls his eyes, pulling Dean in for a scorching kiss.


End file.
